falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage:Navbox Holodisks und Notizen FNV
} |editlink =Navbox Holodisks und Notizen FNV |title =Fallout: New Vegas Holodisks und Notizen |blockA =Mojave-Ödland |groupA1 =Draußen |contentA1 =Brotherhood scout report Camp Guardian daily log Check on Ranger Station Charlie Comm station password Corpse Retrieved First Sergeant Astor's log Für Carla Forlorn Hope Briefe Halford's note Hidden Valley self-destruct password How to play Caravan Alte Legionspatrouillennotizen Alte Legionsüberfallpläne Mayes request Notiz der Söldner Message: Khan hospitality Mojave-Express-Lieferauftrag 4 und 6 Mr. RADikals Journal Nellis artillery timing details Nächtlicher Scharfschütze Note Note to Tyrone Old Legion paperwork Pulverbanditen-Notiz Ranger-Holobandnachricht Ranger Kudlow report Ranger Lineholm report Ranger Pason report Ranger Station Charlie audio log Rezept - Cass' Schwarzgebrannter Schematics - dog tag fist Das Schweigen der Brahmin Tomas's journal Torn diary Rezept - Turbo Munition für die Scorpions Lineholms Log |groupA2 =Drinnen |contentA2 =Kaufurkunde Black Mountain prison password Busted Radio Cass's Whiskey Challenge Chairmen job offer Erklärung der Lebensessenz Tagebücher von Trash Dr. Richards' medizinischer Bericht Elaine's letter Forlorn-Hope-Mandat Hilfe! Karl's journal Legion orders Legion slave ledger Matter modulator project Bürgermeister Steyn's Tagebuch Na, wer hat hier eine Glückssträhne? Nächtliche Angriffe auf die Ranch Missing laser pistol Poseidon Energy - Angestellten-ID-Karte Nachkriegs-Holoband President Kimball's itinerary Ranger journal Funksicherheitscodes für Ranger-Stationen Kontrollterminalkennwort Westreflektor Repair note Sexton's note Stealth-Boy-Versandupgrade Lagerraumsafe Vance gun brochure Wanted: Deathclaw egg |groupA3 =Nellis Air Force Base |contentA3 =Getting Janet into Nellis Inventory transfer order Jack's Love Story Nellis - Raketen Nellis Scrap Metal Nellis Solar Array |groupA4 =Primm |contentA4 =Deputy Beagles Journal Military orders Primm residential petition Primm Slim corrupted memory block Ransom note Recipes - Rose's wasteland omelet Den Deputy haben sie nicht erschossen Treasure hunt Rezept: Rubys scharfer Schmortopf |groupA5 =Vaults |contentA5 =Automated solution response Buttercup Justice Bloc HQ security tapes Keely's password Overseer's journal fragment Overseer's password Patient logs Prepared speech of Gus Olson, ombudsman, for the annual overseer election Roy Gottlieb's terminal password System recording: Vault 11 front entrance System recording: Vault 11 solution Vault 11 Vault 11 overseer's terminal password Vault 3 overseer password Vault 34 security terminal password Vault 34 utility terminal password Vault 74a overseer's log |blockB =New Vegas |groupB1 =Der Strip |contentB1 =A Tragedy Has Befallen All Mankind About that bunker at Fortification Hill... Access codes Ambassador Crocker's note Ambassador Phillip Granger's final report Ambassador Susanna Edith's final report Big Sal's password Cachino's journal Fine dining Matchbook Note from White to Dazzle Order of Withdrawal Philippe's recipes Rezepte - Brahminfilet Wellington Snuff tapes Strip-Briefe Thanks, baby Troike blackmail note |groupB2 =Freeside, Westside und North Vegas Square |contentB2 =Andersons Geständnis Cerulean-Robotics-Terminalzugangskarte Dermot's ledger Freeside squatter camp note Handlangernotiz von Andy Scabb Jet theft note Omertas stopped buying from Mick Pacer's patient record Rache-Notiz Ralphs Sexbot-Holodisk |groupB3 =Camp McCarran |contentB3 =Aktivierungscode Camp McCarran weapons manifest Corporal Whites Aufzeichnungen Food processor parts list McCarran arms request Fleischverkäuferliste Medizinisches Material Notiz Einschienenbahn-Sabotagepläne Kopfgeld für Motor-Runner Verschlossene Lippen Sniper nest location |groupB4 =Außenbereich |contentB4 =Übernahmeangebot für die Cassidy-Karawanen Chief Hanlon's confession Vereinbarung Karminrote Karawane - Van Graff Rechnung der Karminroten Karawane Frank Weathers' Familie Go with Captain Parker to arrest Keith Holoband von Allen Marks Investigate Keith's gambling and drug operations Letter to Gloria Milling specifications Note from Corporal White Rezepte - Cook-Cooks Unholdeintopf Report back to Captain Parker Ermahnungsempfehlung Threatening note |blockC =Add-ons |groupC1 =Dead Money |contentC1 =Dean Dominos Erpressungsbeweise Dean Dominos Song "Saw Her Yesterday" Dog-Befehlsband Elijahs Holo-Nachricht Extrahiertes Holoband Fleckige Notiz Fleckige Seite Gefangenenbefehle Geflicktes Holoband Giftproben Gratiscoupon Kasino-Sicherheitskennwort Kennwort für Fernwartungsterminal Kennwort für Tampico-Empfangsschalterterminal Kennwort für Vault-Geschützturmterminal Notiz eines Arbeiters Rezept: Supererhitztes Messer! Sierra Madre-Entertainerpass Sierra Madre-Wartungspass Suiten-Sicherheitskennwortnotiz Tagebuch (Salida Schaltstation) Tagebuch (Zerstörter Laden) Vault-Sicherheitsprotokolle Vera Keyes' medizinischer Bericht Vera Keyes' Partituren Vera Keyes' Song "Begin Again" Vera Keyes' Song "Go to the Faraway" Vera Keyes' Song "Let the Bright Tomorrow in" Vera Keyes' Vorsingen Verkaufsautomaten-Codes Wir sehen uns in der Hölle wieder, Arschloch Zerrissenes Tagebuch |groupC2 =Honest Hearts |contentC2 =Heilpulvervorrat des Tränenvolks Holoband mit Grand Staircase-Karte Jahr: 2077 Jahr: 2078 Jahr: 2083 Jahr: 2084 Jahr: 2095 Jahr: 2096 Jahr: 2096 (II) Jahr: 2097 Jahr: 2100 Jahr: 2101 Jahr: 2108 Jahr: 2113 Jahr: 2123 Jahr: 2124 WARNUNG - EIN RACHSÜCHTIGER GEIST SUCHT DIESE CANYONS HEIM |groupC3 =Old World Blues |contentC3 ="Muggy"-Upgrade: Teileproduktion Auto-Doc Upgrades (Frisur-Verbesserungen, Implantat C-13, Implantat M-5, Implantat Y-3, Implantat Y-7, Kosmetische Verbesserungen) ABC-Pod-Sicherheitscode Audioproben (Gabriels Bellen, Gigantische Tarantel, Möbius' Robo-Skorpion, Opernsänger) Becken-Projekte (Auto-Doc, Becken, Biologische-Forschungs-Station, Buchklappe, Jukebox, Lichtschalter 01, Lichtschalter 02, Muggy, Toaster, Wasserproduktion, Zentrale Intelligenzeinheit des Beckens) Betsy Brights Strafakte Buchklappen-Upgrade: Mulchen Cherie O'Bannons Nachmittags-Zeitplan Diagramm - K9000 FIDO Elijahs Wache-Journal Fertigkeitsbuchrezepte (Dietrich, Engergiewaffen, Feilschen, Medizin, Nahkampfwaffen, Reparieren, Schleichen, Schusswaffen, Sprache, Sprengstoff, Überleben, Waffenlos, Wissenschaft) Hauptcomputer-Upgrade: (K9000-Mod "Mentaten-Futter", K9000-Mod "Wesla-Wule", LUEG-Mod "Hilfsaufladechip", LUEG-Mod "Prismalinse") Hund- und Lobotomit-Kombinations-experiment-Holoband Hund- und Roboter-Kombinations-experiment-Holoband Lichtschalter 01-Upgrade: "Intelligente Lichter" Lichtschalter 02-Upgrade: "Stimmungslichter" Notfallabschaltungs-Terminal-Passwort Patienten-Log: Y-17 Roboter- und Nachtpirscher-Kombinationsexperiment-Holoband Schallemitter-Notiz VR-Simulationsnotiz Zerrissene Tagebuchseite Zwischenzeugnis: Richie Marcus |groupC4 =Lonesome Road |contentC4 ="Fehlende" Sendung Blendgranaten-Information Für denjenigen, der dies findet ... Gefreiter Fosters' persönliches Tagebuch Hopeville-Basis - Waffenhaus-Zugangscodes Hopeville-Silo - Sicherheitscodes Missionsbefehle des Bravo-Teams Missionsbericht Nostalgie Rezept für Bittertrank RNK-Funknotsignalfeuer RNK-Ranger-Aktionsbericht Ulysses' letzte Nachricht Ulysses-Logs }} Holodisks